


Date Night 5: Maybe Prom Night, Maybe Dancing

by LikeMeReckless



Series: Can’t We Be Seventeen [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeMeReckless/pseuds/LikeMeReckless
Summary: “Jughead Jones!" yelled Veronica. "You haven't asked your girlfriend to prom yet?""V- don't-" Betty said, only to be cut off again."Well, we are dress shopping anyway, B. You can always go with Archie and I. We can flashback to freshman year."......................Jughead fulfills the last items on Betty’s wishlist- prom night and dancing.Disclaimer: I don’t own them, I just like to let them have a bit of fun once in a while.





	Date Night 5: Maybe Prom Night, Maybe Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> MUCH thanks to @jandjsalmon for her editing, suggestions, and encouragement. She has truly been a wonderful editor and resource throughout the series.
> 
> I’ve had so much fun playing around with this song and writing this series. I love the craziness that is Riverdale and the dramatic story lines, but it was fun to write them as normal teens in this series for a change! I tried to keep them true to character as much as possible, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, I’d love feedback! Follow me on Tumblr- @likemereckless

As time passes, like all things, memories begin to fade. The once prominent and memorable sound of laughter becomes distant, the traces of an embrace become a far away dream, and the exact blue of a loved ones eyes become muted. We beg time not to move too fast, not to take from us those things which are no longer within tangible grasp, but throughout life we are only allowed a few exceptions. Time allows only some small moments to stay so crisp in our minds that we can still feel a lingering brush of a fingertip, the beat of a heart, the longing of a gaze. 

Betty paused in her journaling, bringing her purple pen up to her lips to gnaw on the contorted and abused cap that had been through many a writing session with her.

Being logical, Betty understood all this; that many of her favorite sensory moments would fade with time, but she also knew with exact preciseness which ones would stay. After regathering her thoughts, her pen once again began to glide over the creamy expanse of a new page.

As new roads are paved, new wrinkles form, and the world moves on, I will never forget the rush of the waterfall that day by the gorge as I laid back against his chest, reading to him about love. I won't forget the sweet, sticky air wrapped in the smell of pine as he murmured words of promise and desire while his lips hiked their own trail down my body. I’ll will my mind to recall the curve of his jaw, the sound of his whispers and the depth of his gaze. No matter how hard time, a foe, works hard to erase the clarity in these passing seconds, I will prevail.

Betty’s pen once again returned to her lips as she reread her words, trying to see if they could even capture what her heart was trying to convey.

Jughead's most recent surprise, a camping trip, rejuvenated her in a way she wasn't aware she even needed. Betty had always been a strong girl, fierce in her commitments and interests, and independent in a way her family did not always approve. Prior to his appearance through her windowsill, Betty held her fractured self together quite well. She watered down her fears, stifled her problems, and swallowed her screams. Jughead had taught her how to embrace those cracks and let the yolk seep out. She had splintered around him in every way a person could and he absorbed it all. Their relationship was built on trust, honesty and equality, so as he had seen her at her most vulnerable, she had also held him at his worst as well.

Betty sighed and closed her journal, laying it down on the bed beside her. The words she had written, while all true, brought up a new problem to be dealt with- that of equality. Betty knew that while prom was not her boyfriend's scene, he would finish this quest he started on and prom was her final desire she had confessed. She wouldn't interrupt or ruin this for him, but she owed him a surprise or two of his own when this was all said and done and her creative brain was already planning now, full steam ahead.

"Betty!" she heard Veronica call. "We are going to be late! And I don't mean fashionably late, but actually late!"

Tucking her journal back under her pillow, Betty stood, tightened her ponytail, adjusted her collar, and resolved to finish composing her thoughts tonight.

>>>>>

The halls of Riverdale High had become a scene out of a teen romcom that only Netflix could produce. The amount of elaborate promposals was a little bit intimidating.

Archie and Jughead stood at Archie's locker, exchanging their history books for English class novels instead.

"Can't anyone just use words anymore?" Jughead crammed the book into his bag, shaking his head at one of his classmates holding 3 dozen balloons and a sign that read, "Are You 'Up' For Prom?"

Archie nodded in agreement, which spoke volumes to Jughead since he had always been a master of grand gestures.

"It's like the whole school has gone mad and we aren't even seniors yet. Even Toni is buying into this hype. At last night's game she had a choreographed promposal, complete with the dropping of red rose petals for Cheryl. It makes me worried to ask someone to prom in a normal way," Archie lamented.

"And just who are you planning on asking?" Jughead questioned.

"Yes, Archiekins. Who ARE you planning on asking to prom?" Veronica piped in from the other side, sliding her way into their conversation.

"Uh, well...I...I was actually thinking, Ronnie, that if you didn't have a date yet that maybe we could go?"

Her smile was genuine and not one of surprise. Archie felt relief flood through him as he realized that she had, in fact, been waiting for him to ask her.

"I will accept any excuse to buy a new dress! Of course I'll go with you," she chirped. To their left balloon boy got the dramatic yes he had hoped for and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? These promposals get cheesier and cheesier every year. Where's the romance? Gotta go, boys. See you at lunch."

As she sauntered away, Archie let out a breath he had been holding. "One down, Jug," he said. "You're up next."

>>>>>

Gorgeous spring weather allowed lunch to return to its outdoor sanctuary. At their usual lunch table Veronica gushed on and on about the new 'it' color of the season to Betty, who nodded along in passive agreement.

"The fashion industry really limits the color choices that are out there. For senior prom I am definitely going custom."

Under the cafeteria table, Jughead's leg twitched up and down, the motion periodically shaking the table and bench on which they sat. Betty placed a light hand on his knee to still his motions and glanced up with a look as if to ask, "Are you alright?"

He nodded in silent response and filled his mouth with more food from her tray.

"B? Earth to B?" Veronica's words drew Betty back to the table. "What do you say? Dress shopping trip on Saturday?"

Betty glanced over at Jug and then back at Veronica. She knew he would take her to prom, that much she was sure of, but he hadn't asked yet and she didn't want to put him on the spot right then and there.

"Maybe, V, I have to-" she began, but was cut off by her best friend.

"Jughead Jones!" yelled Veronica. "You haven't asked your girlfriend to prom yet?"

"V- don't-" Betty said, only to be cut off again.

"Well, we are dress shopping anyway, B. You can always go with Archie and I. We can flashback to freshman year."

Next to Betty, Jughead inhaled deeply. She knew that while her boyfriend could care less about some aspects of prom- the decorations and mainstream music, he never denied her school dances or passed up the opportunity to see her dressed up. He was surprisingly even pretty light on his feet.

"V," Betty said carefully. "Maybe some people prefer to do things, ya know, in private and on their own time?"

"There's only two weeks left to find the perfect dress, B. We are going this Saturday no matter what," settled Veronica, standing from the picnic table to head up to the school.

"Coming, Archiekins?" she asked. Archie nodded, clearing his tray and shooting his friends an apologetic look.

As the pair left their picnic area, Betty shuffled around the bench to face her boyfriend. He looked as though Veronica had toppled the ice cream off his cone.

"Juggie, I know you're going to take me to prom," she smiled, grabbing his hand in hers. "I'm not mad that you didn't plan some grand gesture or ask me yet."

Jughead nodded at her, a grin spreading across his face. "So I should cancel the mariachi band? Squash the release of 500 butterflies carrying tiny scrolls requesting your presence at prom?"

She chuckled and lowered her eyes to her lap. "Definitely call off the show."

"I had a plan, you know," he said, thumb rubbing across her palm.

"I never doubted you for a second, Jug," Betty confessed, pulling herself and him up from the lunch bench. "C'mon, Romeo. We better cancel those butterflies before Mr. Fulstein tries to dissect them in lab this week."

>>>>>

As Veronica sat down in math class, Betty took the seat next to her.

"Okay- so here's the plan. Saturday I'll have you picked up around-"

"V," Betty said in a serious tone. "I love you, but you need to leave my boyfriend alone."

Veronica stopped and pursed her lips, a confused and surprised tone graced her face. "Seriously? Prom is in two weeks Betty. He's obviously going to take you, so why not just say it?"

"You know Jug does things his own way on his own time. Just worry about your relationship with Archie and leave mine for me to deal with," Betty finished.

"Archie and I don't have a relationship, B. We're just-"

"Friends?" Betty teased. "Yeah. And Juggie and I are platonic life partners." She added an eye roll in for good measure.

Veronica paused for a minute, brows crossing in and eyes squinting, licking her lips as if in curious thought.

"You think Archie wants to get back together?" she asked, a secret smile crossing her features.

"Oh, V," laughed Betty. "For someone so into other relationships, you are so blind to your own."

The bell for class rang, effectively ending their conversation for now. Veronica didn't learn much about quadratic equations that day, but Betty took notes good enough for them both.

>>>>>

Friday night Betty found herself nestled under the familiar weight of her old, childhood comforter. She inhaled deeply, almost able to smell the distant memory of fabric softener and laundry detergent. With FP out on patrol, Betty was happy for some peaceful time alone.

"This week was seriously the longest ever," she groaned, nestling deeper into his chest.

"If the week felt long, I bet tomorrow will feel like an eternity," he teased, flinching at the pinch she administered to his side in retaliation for his words.

"I can only imagine how many dresses she will have me try on," Betty lamented.

"Do you have your 'dream dress' in the forefront of your mind?" Jughead joked.

"Things have been so busy, Jug, that I honestly haven't even thought about it. How about you? Do you have a 'dream dress' in mind?" she mocked back.

Goosebumps began to pepper her skin as he lazily drew his fingertips back and forth across her shoulder.

"Green," he whispered, now tracing along her collarbone, still with a feather light graze.

Betty looked up at him questioningly. "Green?"

"I like the way you look in green," he clarified, still grazing her skin softly.

"Okay," she spoke in a hushed tone.

They lay quiet for a while longer, her fingers now joining his in exploration, tracing his pectorals and finding each freckle there, though by now she had them all committed to memory. His hands left her collarbone and made their way up to her jawline, turning himself more fully onto his side, he lay so they were face to face.

"Go to prom with me?" he asked shyly, even though he knew it was a sure thing.

Her response came not in the form of words, but with a kiss, soft and slow, delicate, but lingering.

“So, I should take that as a yes?” he questioned, curling her back under his chin.

Betty shrugged, plastering a nonchalant look on her face.

“That was more of a reaction to hearing the five most unlikely words ever to fall out of the mouth of Jughead Jones,” she bantered.

At her words, Jughead have her arm a light, playful pinch.

“Is that a no? Because if so, my other girlfriend will need enough notice to find a dress and book a hair appointment…”

Both laughing, Betty slapped his chest.

“Ouch, woman!” he yelled in mock pain.

“You liked it,” she retorted, returning to her pillow atop him.

After a few moments of comfortable silence he spoke again.

“If someone told me two years ago that I’d be going to prom with Betty Cooper I probably would have asked if they were on Jingle Jangle.”

“Jug?” she questioned, sitting up on the bed and shifting back to examine his expressions. 

He ran a hand through his hair. “I just mean this isn’t a chore for me, Betty- taking you. You have to know that for me, it’s always been you. I just never would have imagined that this,” he gestured between them, “was in the cards back then.”

Betty grabbed his hand, clasping their fingers together.

“You were my wake up call, Jug. You were like coming up for air after an undertow drags you down. Please don’t ever think that you’re not enough,” she confessed, palm soothing the side of his face.

“I don’t. Not anymore. Not for a while now,” he said, leaning into her touch.

“Good,” Betty smiled. 

“I’m still a weirdo, though,” he teased, turning his face to try and nip at her fingertips.

“Well, yes. That I know,” she laughed, ducking to avoid the tickle assault her words had launched.

In between cries of, “Jug, no!” and “Stooooopp,” came a loud bang on the bedroom door. JB’s small yet demanding voice came through from the hallway.

“Seriously, you guys! I can hear you through my headphones! Gross!”

Betty’s face, which was already flushed, turned a deeper shade of red.

“Sorry, JB! Betty just won’t take the hint and stop tickling me,” Jughead yelled to his sister.

“Oh my God! Stop!” whined Betty, slapping him again as she laughed.

JB’s heavy sigh could be heard through the thick wood of the door. “You two have seriously given me unrealistic relationship goals.”

Her footsteps could be heard traversing away from the bedroom door and back down to her own room, slightly muffled by the laughter still filling up the space of the floral bedroom.

>>>>>

Veronica’s black chauffeured vehicle pulled away from the Jones home at 9 am. Veronica was prepared with two lattes and some croissants, ready to attack the day head on. 

Betty had quietly tiptoed downstairs upon her arrival text message, careful not to wake FP or JB. It was worth the risk though and there was no way she was climbing out her window as Jug had done so many times.

“I’ll just go slowly,” she had told him this morning. Don’t forget that I know better than you which steps are creaky.”

“I’m just saying that if you wake my Dad, I’m totally pretending I have no idea what you’re doing in the house,” he had said playfully.

“First of all, he will see right through that one. Second, you Jones men sleep like the dead,” she stated, lacing up her sneakers as they whispered.

“Call me later?” Jug asked and was answered with a quick nod and a swift kiss goodbye.

Now, two minutes later, Betty climbed in the backseat with her bestie and gratefully accepted the morning caffeine.

“So, B, I’ve been researching dresses all week to narrow down our options. I’m thinking we should coordinate a bit, not with color but maybe with cut and style. Make a statement,”Veronica explained.

“I’m not wearing anything covered in sequins, with giant leg slits I’ll be pulling at all night, or with weird lace up backs,” Betty deadpanned. 

“Deal,” said Veronica. “That still leaves me so many choices!

“Is that other coffee for you,” Betty asked her friend.

Pointing to the latte in question with a puzzled look, Veronica asked, “This?”

Betty nodded, taking a long swig of her own drink.

“Yeah. I’m definitely going to need a lot of caffeine to get through today.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at her best friend and tried to suppress the smile that began to form across her face. She delivered a weak, playful slap to Betty’s arm in mock annoyance.

“You are so lucky I’m shopping with you today. You don’t even know, B.”

Late afternoon, Betty and Veronica found themselves at the 6th dress boutique that Veronica had made appointments with. Betty was absolutely exhausted and Veronica had not in fact provided her with more caffeine throughout the excruciating day.

“This is it, Veronica,” Betty swore. “We are getting dresses here and now or we are just simply skipping prom.”

“B!” exclaimed Veronica, who had been on cloud 9 all day. “You should be thanking me. That dress you wanted to buy two stops ago did nothing to accentuate your bust line! And the cut? Don’t even get me started on that!”

Gathering her composure and adjusting her clutch, Veronica leveled with Betty.

“This place is the absolute best. I was saving it for last so we’d know how these dresses topped all other options. Plus, do you honestly believe that vapid, vacant excuse for a sales girl had any idea at all what we were looking for in the last shop? This place is much closer to couture and even houses some capsule collections.”

Biting her tongue and holding back a few choice words, Betty turned from her friend and began searching the racks for a dress, literally any dress at that point, to try on. As she checked sizes and prices, she could hear Veronica talking with a saleswoman in the back.

“So, for me, I’m picturing Charlize Theron in Vera Wang circa 2000, but less tangerine, it clashes with my bronzer. For my friend here…”

Betty had strayed far enough away that Veronica’s ramblings had become a muted buzz, blending in with the tones of the bougie music dripping through the speakers in the boutique. Or, maybe, Betty thought, my ears are finally bleeding from Veronica’s incessant ramblings. While she browsed she thought she heard the words, “Kate Hudson,” and “Versace,” being tossed around as well.

As she refocused her eyes, a green column sheath gown with a sweetheart neckline seemed to stand out from the rest of the garments like the North Star on a clear night. The green was a deep emerald in color and had a simple jewel encrusted belt that wrapped around the gown mid stomach. The silky fabric of the dress seemed to give off the illusion that the fabric was in constant shimmery motion. 

Without a second thought, Betty removed the dress from the rack and headed to a fitting area to try it on. Against her pale skin and golden hair, the green popped vibrantly, accentuating the color of her eyes. As she smoothed her hands down the silky fabric, luxuriating in the feel of it all, she could see why Jughead had said he’d love to see her in this color.

“Well, if he’s willing to go to prom, the least I can do is wear the dress color of his choice,” she thought to herself.

Taking a final glance in the mirror, Betty examined the price tag attached to the dress. Instantaneously her stomach flipped. She chastised herself for even considering she could afford a dress in a shop approved by Veronica Lodge and for not checking the tag on this one before falling in love with it.

“Oh my God, B!” Veronica’s voice pulled Betty out of her own thoughts. “You look like a goddess! I mean, wow.”

Betty smiled back at her friend before stinking up her nose in an unsure fashion.

“I don’t know, B,” she sighed. “I think I’m more of an A-line girl.”

“You’re always wearing that same style! You look ethereal in this, B! Jughead’s beanie will literally, and thankfully, burst into flames when he sees you in this and his brain explodes.”

“V, I-“ Betty began, only to be interrupted yet again.

“Or he will at least be rendered speechless, Betty. Which, next to setting his hat on fire, would be another delightful moment and highlight of my night.”

Betty smiled back at her friend. She knew Veronica’s heart was in the right place, but unfortunately Betty’s bank account was not.

“I can put it on hold and come back if I don’t find something I love,” Betty added, sliding the zipper down her side.

Veronica sighed and looked resigned.

“Fine, ignore advice from your fashionista friend.”

Betty slipped her jeans back on and Veronica hung up the dress.

“I’ll go put it on hold while you get your stuff together,” she offered.

“Thanks, V. You’re the best,” Betty answered from under the hem of her sweater.

Veronica left the dressing area and sauntered up to the counter. Unbeknownst to Betty, she had seen her looking longingly into the mirror and admiring the gown. She also knew she was not in a place to buy a $100 dress, let alone this $500 one. Veronica had wanted Betty’s company today in part because they haven’t had much time for girl talk lately and also so she could help her friend out. 

As Betty left the dressing room, the cashier handed Veronica back her credit card and two garment bags.

“You couldn’t decide between the black and gold, V? Because so think you looked knockout in that gold one. Seriously, Archie will be even less articulate if he sees you in that,” Betty quipped.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Veronica grabbed Betty’s arm and pulled her and the dresses outside. Once she was in front of the shop she unzipped the top bag revealing the green dress from earlier.

“V! I knew you like it. It will look amazing on you, too,” Betty said, heart twinging in a bit of envy.

“Seriously, Betty? This isn’t for me! You looked way too hot in this not to take it home,” she said.

“Veronica, no, I can’t-“ Betty stammered.

“But I can,” Ronnie replied. “And I want to.”

Betty’s desire for the dress and morale compass were very torn. She could barely afford a burger at Pops, was already staying with the Lodges and accepting their hospitality, how could she accept a lascivious gift such as this?

Veronica could see the confusion from the harrowed look on her friend’s face.

“Betty, you have given me so much since I’ve moved here. I’m not always the best at expressing feelings or showing true appreciation, but you know I love you and I want you to have the perfect prom night you deserve.”

Betty found her eyes were clouded with emotion. Not wanting a huge scene, she opted to hug her friend instead.

“Damnit, V. You and your heartwarming confessions. Now my mascara is running,” she laughed.

Veronica laughed along with her and pulled back from her embrace. 

“And before you can even protest again,” Veronica said pointing to the shop window, “The sign says no returns.”

Beaming, the friends linked arms and headed back to the car.

“Celebratory milkshake,?” Veronica asked.

Smiling and climbing the car, Betty replied, “Is there any other way to celebrate?” 

>>>>>

“Remind me again why I’m here,” Jughead asked Archie from up on his platform.

Archie sighed, a heavy frustrated sigh, and began to repeat himself for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

“Ronnie said-“

“And what Ronnie says is law, right Arch?”

“Seriously, Jug, I-“

“Go on, Arch. Explain again.”

Running a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, Archie slumped back in the chair in which he sat.

“Ronnie said you should have a more fitted suit for prom and so should I. I believe her exact words were, ‘I know we will make you two look good no matter what, but I’d much rather it be a joint effort.’”

The tailor finished measuring and pinning pants at Jughead’s inseam and he shifted uncomfortable. 

“Gentlemen, I’ll be right back with the fabric choices,” he stated dryly.

As he left, Archie smirked up at his friend.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Jughead said, a scowl still plastered on his face.

“Your face was priceless, Jug, when he was measuring your pants- “ Archie chokes back a laugh at his friend’s obvious discomfort.

“Seriously, though. I swear that guy gets his kicks out of feeling people up.” Jughead shifted uncomfortably on the platform.

“Well, at least you can say you got some action today,” Archie taunted.

Turning to his friend, he decided to shift the tables on who was uncomfortable. “Oh, Arch. No need to worry, pal. I got plenty lucky last night… and again this morning.”

Archie flung his hands up to cover his ears, a look of distaste evident on his face. 

“You promised that I’d never have to hear details about you and Betty, dude. It’s just… weird and uncomfortable!”

“All bets are off now that your girlfriend is pimping me out to her tailor, Arch.”

“Ronnie and I aren’t- we’re not- it’s complicated,” was what Archie finally settled on.

“You two usually are,” sighed Jughead.

“Plus, you want to talk I uncomfortable? Ronnie made me an appointment for a man manicure!”

Jughead stared at his best friend, seriously questioning their friendship.

“And you said yes?” Jug asked.

“She just looked so happy and also terrifying at the same time,” Archie confessed.

Jughead just shook his head. “Sometimes I think it would be easier to be asexual… like a starfish or some komodo dragons.”

Archie chuckled, nodding in agreement with his friend.

“But, then I remember waking up with Betty this morning and how she-“

“Alright! Enough! Seriously, Jug!” Archie yelled, scowling at Jughead’s menacing grin.

The tailor chose that moment to return with fabric swatches. 

“Gentlemen, this book contains all 250 of our fine fabric swatches to choose from,” he stated.

“Sweet merciful death,” muttered Jughead. “How is it even possible that there are that many fabrics? What was wrong with good old black cotton.”

The tailor, unamused, continued. “Miss Lodge has taken the liberty of marking some preferred choices for you.”

Shaking his head, Jug took the book of fabric.

“Seriously, Arch. First fabric shopping and then a man manicure. If she’s not your girlfriend then I’m seriously starting to question your hobby choices.”

>>>>>

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. Preparing for finals, prom, and the general inertia of life in Riverdale, didn’t leave much time for anything else. 

While things were always hectic, many different situations seemed to all be coming to a head concurrently.

Jughead’s mother had just left town once again, this time without JB. The Gargoyle King had once again reared his perilous head, taunting them by being close, but not close enough to catch. On top of it all, Betty had gotten word of her father’s passing in a prisoner transport accident and Alice was re-marrying the leader of a cult. Even for Riverdale standards, tensions were high.

FP adjusted the collar of Jughead’s jacket once more, smiling at his son.

“Look at you all shined up in that monkey suit,” he teased. “You look good, boy.”

Looking down at the beanie in his hand, Jughead just shrugged.

“Thanks, Dad. The girls should be here any second.”

Veronica had arranged to pick the boys up. While slightly untraditional, and after some protest from Archie, she had claimed she was in fact the one with a car service and was not showing up to prom in an old jalopy. 

Looking out the window onto Elm Street, Jug saw Archie exiting his house, Fred and Mary at his heels with a camera. He could hear Archie’s protests regarding more photographs from across the street. Followed by his father, Jughead stepped outside to save his friend just as Veronica and Betty pulled up.

As the door opened from the black sedan, Jughead’s breath caught in the back of his throat. One, perfect leg, encased in the softest green fabric he had ever bore witness to, emerged from the car, followed by its partner. Moments later, Betty and Veronica accompanied each other to the sidewalk, their timeless gowns in gold and green both complementing each other flawlessly.

“Betty, Veronica,” smiled FP, “You girls look beautiful.”

“I can’t believe this is junior prom already,” cried Mary, camera still in hand and at the ready. “I feel like it was just yesterday you guys were running around my yard all knobby kneed and covered in bandaids.”

At her sentiment, Mary began to cry and Fred handed her a tissue from the box he was holding without looking over.

“You guys all really do look amazing and so grown up,” added Fred. “Damn, that means we are old, FP.”

Laughing and clapping Fred on the back he replied, “Don’t I know it.”

Smiling and turning back from the parental adoration, Betty’s eyes met Jughead’s. His feet, still firmly planted in his original stance, slowly began to shuffle towards her and she swayed her way over to him.

“You, uh, you look beautiful,” he said, awkwardly shuffling and blushing due to the crowd watching their exchange.

“Me? You’re the one who looks amazing. That suit, Jug, is perfect on you,” gushed Betty.

Clearing his throat and elbowing his son, Fred alluded to Archie that it was his turn to lay on the adulation.

“Ronnie, you- wow,” complimented Archie.

“Thanks, Arch,” tossed Veronica, laying a palm to his cheek in a half endearing half chastising slap. “You’re always so articulate.”

Mary stepped in handing the boys clear plastic containers with wrist corsages inside. Archie slipped his on Veronica’s wrist without any issue. Jug grasped the dainty petals by their elastic encasement and with sweaty palms and shaky hands, slipped it on Betty’s wrist.

“Jughead Jones, I believe you may be just the slightest bit trepidatious right now,” Betty teased.

He grinned back at her and shook his head.

“I’m a bit out of my element here and you seem to have left me lacking for words when you stepped out of the car, so I’m kind of 0-2 tonight,” he confessed.

Linking her fingers with his and turning them towards Mary’s flashing camera, Betty whispered, “Don’t worry Juggie, you may be 0 for 2 now, but I’m pretty sure you’ll be sweeping all the bases later.”

Eyes bulging out at his girlfriend and jaw dropping slack, Jughead’s look of bewilderment, alongside Betty’s sly smirk, were forever immortalized with a click of Mary’s finger and a flash of light. 

As Mary instructed them to change poses, Jughead allowed his lips to brush against Betty’s ear. “Keep dropping comments like those and the only prom you’ll be promenading at will be a party for two, clothing optional.”

After what felt like an eternity of various poses, positions, and backdrops, Mary finally conceded that she had enough photos and agreed to let them leave. With their pupils still dilated from the flash and cheeks sore from their plastered on smiles, they piled into the car and headed to the dance.

The gym was already a flurry of activity when they arrived. The band on stage was midway through a cover of “I Melt With You” and a wide and exotic range of dance moves filled the gym. Before they could even say, “I’ll take photo package A please,” a flash went off in their faces and they were ushered further into the crowd.

“My eyes may never recover from tonight,” lamented Veronica. “I swear that your mom was actually worse than relentless paparazzi.”

“I know,” agreed Archie, chuckling at his date. “I wasn’t sure if those are twinkle lights strung everywhere or if my retinas are detaching.”

An awkward silence fell between them. The plain truth was that they were both still carrying the torch for each other, but neither wanted to be the first to admit it.

“This is grueling to watch,” mumbled Jughead.

“Maybe we can give them a little nudge?” Betty suggested.

“I don’t know. I think they may need a bash with a sledgehammer,” Jug replied.

At that moment all conversations were cut short by an all encompassing swirl of red.

“Cousin Betty, Veronica, Archie, and Hobo Son of Anarchy. Have you cast your votes for Prom Queen yet?”

Jughead wrapped an arm around Betty sighing at Cheryl’s arrival. 

“Cheryl, nice to see you trying a more subtle approach to things and vying for prom queen so humbly.”

With a roll of her eyes, she handed them ballots. “Whatever. Toni and I are campaigning for co-queens this year. I’m expecting your loyalty. See you at my crowning, loyal subjects.” 

As Cheryl made her exit, the band changed up the tempo, slowing down their music.

Already grabbing Betty’s fingers and interlacing their palms, Jughead slowly edged Betty towards the dance floor. Sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close he whispered, “You wanna dance?” 

Betty boroughed into his chest, cheek pressed up against his cotton and linen suit jacket in the crook of his neck, arms linked behind his head.

“We’re already dancing,” she replied.

They moved together in a slow, comfortable rock. Neither was trying to be fancy or inventive, they just enjoyed the closeness of each other as their steps and their breaths synced to the bass of the guitar belting out its love ballad. Betty reveled in his embrace; the way he towered over her, completely wrapping her in his scent. Jughead traced tiny infinity symbols across her lower back across the silky dress fabric, while relishing in the fact that her skin contained a slight blush and he was the one putting it there.

As Betty scanned the room she took note of all the couples dancing. The two seniors next to her were about 4 feet apart from each other and clearly did not have a deep level of attraction to one another. Their wide berth made that abundantly clear. 

The couple to her left spun an even more depressing tale. Betty recognized the classic story right away; body language did not lie. The boy, handsome in his own, clean-cut way, gazed down at his date with complete adoration, his arms around her waist playing with the sash on the middle of her dress, body hunched toward her. His date, however, while pressed up against him, focused her eyes on another student across the gym, talking unaware with his friends. She felt bad for them both: two cases of unrequited love.

“Hey?” Jughead’s voice brought her out of her reverie. “You still with me?”

Betty pulled back a little to look up at him. She wondered what people would say about them. She knows what she would see. She recognizes that he often mirrors her, pulls back when she does, tilts his head at the same moment. When he speaks to her his voice softens, almost becomes smooth and light, different from the abrasive tone he takes with his other friends. And in a crowd, his eyes always meet hers and hers alone. If someone were to speak about them, they’d say he was in love and so was she.

“I’m just so happy and relaxed is all,” Betty smiled. “I love you, Jug.”

The song ended and they stayed connected until the bands cover of “Living on a Prayer” had them leaving the dance floor to avoid being squashed. She tossed him a quick elbow and a sly grin, pointing at Veronica and Archie, casually kissing by the bleachers, not as hidden from plain sight as they thought. Pushing their way through the fray, a more than enthusiastic dancer knocked into Betty, shoving her face forward into Jughead’s chest.

Inflating himself to his full height, Jug turned and yelled, “Hey, watch where you’re going or this will be the last dance your legs will be able to partake in.”

The boy turned and with wide eyes disappeared into the crowd.

“You okay?” he asked Betty. Her shoulders shook back and forth against his chest and it took a moment for him to realize it was laughter, not tears causing her convulsions. 

“You terrified that poor kid, Jug. My hero,” she stated, mischievously grinning and pulling him not towards their original destination, but back towards the crowd, swaying and dipping to the music, singing the chorus with the rest of the prom goers.

The rest of the night played out like a dream, the perfect prom. They danced, chatted with their friends, and even applauded reluctantly when Cheryl and Toni took home their Co-Queen title. At the end of the night as Cheryl’s three page acceptance speech began, Jughead leaned over to whisper in Betty’s ear.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked. Her response was a simple nod and a grasp of his hand.

The night was still warm despite the late hour and the sky was crystal clear. The early start of summer heat had drawn in fireflies to pepper twinkle lights in the darkness. The cloudless sky and moonlight night cast a serene glow over the streets and grass as Betty and Jughead strolled down Elm Street, fingers laced and arms swinging in the light of the street lamps.

“I’m not ready for tonight to end, Jug,” Betty confessed, tugging him by the arm into her old backyard. She took off her shoes and took pleasure in the feeling of the grass between her toes.

Removing his suit jacket and laying it in the grass, Jughead lay down, one arm beneath the back of his head, feet crossed over his ankles, other arm laying open, offering Betty sanctuary there.

Tossing her purse like a beanbag in the same direction as her shoes, she curled up in the grass on his chest, slowly breathing and trying to soak up every last moment of the night.

“Pegasus is really visible tonight,” he muttered, fingers playing along the strap of her dress.

“Which one is that,” Betty asked, turning her eyes up toward the sky.

Reaching out his hand, Jughead traced a patterns between 3 crooked line and a quadrilateral of stars.

“That one over there is Cassiopeia,” he taught, once again tracing lines between the stars with his pointer finger.

“And those two are Perseus and Andromeda, the lovers” he added, slipping the dress strap off her shoulder and tracing the same pattern along her skin.

“I didn’t know you knew so much about astronomy, Jug,” commented Betty.

He shrugged, still looking up at the sky.

“When things at home would get really loud and bad I’d spend a lot of time alone and outside. I’d watch the sky a lot, trying to imagine if in another dimension a different version of me had a better life.”

Tilting her chin up towards him, Betty listened carefully to his words, arms tightening just a fraction more on his chest, comforting and reassuring.

“I started to read about the constellations and mythology because fantasy wasn’t as scary as my reality some nights,” he confessed.

Pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw, Betty spoke. “Tell me a story?”

He didn’t speak right away and Betty thought maybe he didn’t want to breach his past. Then, between the sounds of crickets and a neighbor’s oddly timed sprinkler, he spoke.

“That constellation over there is Perseus. He was the son of Zeus and a mortal woman and quite the risk taker. Perseus became most famous for killing the Gorgon, Medusa.”

While Jughead’s words were calm and soothing, his fingers were deliberate and calculating. They left their spot at the top of her shoulder where he had been tracing pictures and worked their way into the crook of her neck, softly kneading the exposed skin there.

“On his way back with Medusa’s head, Perseus saw Andromeda, the constellation to his right, chained to a rock in the sea about to be consumed by Cetus, a foul sea monster.”

“Why was she chained up? Did she do something terrible,” Betty questioned.

“It was as a punishment for her vain mother, Cassiopeia,” he said, his fingers now tiptoeing into the hollow of her throat. 

“Isn’t that how all stories go? The kids pay for the sins of their parents. Seems like less mythology and more real to me. So, what happened?” 

“He saved her and was to marry her, but then found out she was already set to marry someone else, her uncle. Perseus battled him and finally bested him by using Medusa’s head.”

At that moment Betty was hyper aware of everything. The night, the story, his fingertips now tracing her collarbone was almost too much, too good. She shuddered involuntarily at the touch.

“Cold?” He asked, smiling a bit smugly from above her where she couldn’t see.

Brave, Betty inched up further on him, meeting his smug grin with a peaceful, confident look of her own.

“No,” she answered, leaning to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “So did they wind up together? Perseus and Andromeda?”

He nodded, suddenly rolling her from his chest underneath him in the grass. 

“Yeah. They had quite the love story, those two. So much so that when they died, the Gods made them constellations to immortalize their story.”

His nose dipped down to rub against hers while his other hand slid up her leg, smoothing the silky fabric as he went, his lips finally covering her own in long, slow kisses. After a moment he pulled back, not enough where their lips wouldn’t touch, but enough to see her face, and he waited. He took in her parted lips, the faint light of the night on her skin, the dress, and the lingering smell of her perfume.

Tilting her chin up again, she recaptured his lips, drawing him back down to her.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were quite enamored with my romantic, and dare I say seductive, storytelling skills,” he remarked, earning a smile from her.

Biting her lip and raising her brow, she pulled him back down again while teasing, “Talk nerdy to me, Juggie.”

Through their kisses they both began to laugh until he rapidly stood, pulling Betty to her feet with him, then scooping her up despite her shrieking protest, began to head for the darkened house.

“If talking nerdy does it for you, I can go all night long, baby,” he goofed.

“Oh, Juggie,” she drawled leaning her forehead on his. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
